the sorcerers meeting
by myowndragon
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are on a hunt Merlin gets invited for a meeting for sorcerers. Then Arthur finds out about the meeting and goes to the meeting in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin was late again. Not a lot, maybe half an hour. But Arthur would be furious. He could wake Arthur up and leave him to get breakfast before Arthur had the change to notice that Merlin had woke him to late.

Merlin thought it was a good idea, and it was working. He had only forgot to think what to do after he had given Arthur his breakfast.

"Merlin.'' of course Merlin didn't even want to look at Arthur because this was the part where Arthur would be mad at him.

"yes Arthur." best to pretend that he didn't know what Arthur was going to say.

"is there a reason your late today?"

"well Gaius had a few chores for me last night and because of that I overslept this morning."

"so you where tired." Arthur said. It was with such an innocent voice that Merlin feared what he was going to say next. "well Merlin, I know the perfect solution for that. We are going on a hunt. So you can start to prepare everything."

**MeRlInMeRlIn**

Just like always when Arthur had started hunting Merlin whished that they could go back to Camelot. But Arthur was clearly thinking different than Merlin.

For once the hunt was going well. No bandits or any other form of trouble.

In the evening they made up a camp and Arthur told Merlin to find some firewood.

Not far from the camp Merlin found a lot of wood. He had just picked up a few sticks when a voice behind him spoke.

"you have already proved to me that you don't need anything to light a fire." Merlin immediately recognised the voice.

"Gilli!"

"Merlin good to see you again"

"like wise! What are you doing here?"

"don't worry I am not going to kill the new king I that is what you're worried about. But there is a meeting from sorcerers in three days I was hoping that you would come with me." Merlin was surprised he gad never heard about meetings from sorcerers but I would be great to go there. Than he would be away a few days and he could use magic without being afraid that someone would see him.

"really, where is it?" Merlin asked.

"Somewhere in the forest Ascetir near Enged. If you go you could come with me."

"I would love to! But I need to get a few days off and if I don't get a few days off I'll write a letter to my guardian to ask I he would like to make up an excuse for Arthur to explain why I am not at work."

"So you are coming?"

"yes"

"when will you be back in Camelot?" asked Gilli.

"tomorrow. I can meet you at the gates. We will probably be back around noon and then I will come there as fast as I can." Merlin answered. He and Arthur would go back to Camelot in the morning.

"very well I'll meet you there then. See you tomorrow"

"yes now I have to get firewood or Arthur will ask where I am."

After Gilli left Merlin used magic to get the firewood and went back to Arthur.

"you took your time." Arthur said when Merlin entered the camp. Merlin was about to reply when Arthur continued in a sarcastic voice. "Did you get attacked by baby bunnies?"

"couldn't find some firewood first. So it took a little bit longer."

"well you can light a fire and after that you can make us some dinner."

"still haven't learnt how to cook?" Merlin asked with the most innocent voice he could manage.

"still haven't learnt how to respect those in a higher rank?" Arthur asked back in the same innocent tone.

Merlin didn't know what to say and started on his chores. When they where eating Merlin decided that this was a good moment to ask Arthur for a few days off.

"Arthur, can I have a few days off so that I can…" Merlin cursed himself for being stupid enough not to think for a reason first.

"so that you can do what?" Arthur asked.

"I just want a few days off. I always work very hard for you. It's just a few days. Please Arthur."

"Merlin you don't even have a good reason so I think you know very well that I won't give you a few days off."

"But-" Merlin wanted to say to Arthur that it was just one time but Arthur interrupted him.

"that's my final word, Merlin" Arthur said it with a warning in his voice and Merlin knew that if he continued he would only make it worse. He would just have to sneak out of the castle when he was away Arthur would not be able to do something.

Arthur was not stupid. He knew very well Merlin had a reason but if Merlin decided to lie to him to get a few days off it was probably something not good. Like going to the tavern or something else like that.

They went to sleep and in the morning at first light they where heading back to Camelot. When they arrived Merlin sprinted to Gaius's chambers packed his back and left a note for Gaius. 15 minutes later Merlin was at the gate where Gilli was already waiting for him.

**ArThUrArThUr**

"MERLIN!"

Arthur was furious. He was searching through the castle for Merlin. Merlin was supposed to meet him in Arthur's chambers when they where back. But after half an hour Merlin still hadn't been there and Arthur had started to search.

He first went to Gaius's chambers. When he arrived there was no one on the main room. But maybe Merlin was in his bed room and Arthur went upstairs to find also Merlin's bedroom empty. When Arthur was walking back through the main room to the door he saw a letter addresses to Gaius on the table. He could see that it was from Merlin. If he would read it he might find out where Merlin was. But the letter was for Gaius.

Eventually Arthur decided to read the letter. He picked it up and started to read.

**Dear Gaius.**

**I won't come home for a couple of days.**

**Gilli asked me to come to a meeting and I really want to go there. **

**There is just one problem and it's called Arthur. I can't tell Arthur where I'm going because the meeting is of course one with sorcerers. I tried to get a couple of days off but Arthur didn't give me a few days off. I just left Camelot without telling Arthur can you give him a reason for my absence. DON'T TELL HIM I WENT TO THE TAVERN.**

**See you in a few days.**

**Merlin**

Arthur placed the letter back and went to his chambers. He needed to think.

Okay what did this letter mean. A)Merlin was away. B) Merlin was going to sorcerers. C) Merlin had met someone named Gilli. According that Merlin didn't explained in his letter it meant that Merlin new him for a while. At least long enough to let Gaius know who Gilli was. D) Merlin-.

His thoughts where disturbed when someone knocked on his door.

"enter" Arthur looked up and hoped that Merlin would enter.

A servant stepped in to the room and Arthur couldn't help to be disappointed.

"my lord, a villager is in the throne room he says that he has urgent news."

Arthur stood up and went to the throne room it looked like that he had to think about Merlin later.

When Arthur arrived in the throne room the council was already there. In the middle was a farmer.

"what is your name" Arthur asked. He asked because it was polite but he really wanted this to be done quick so that he could continue with his thinking.

"Lucas, sire"

"what news do you bring?"

Lucas look up very nervous. Like he didn't want to say what he was going to say next.

"I'm from one of the outlying villages near the borders of Cendred's old kingdom. In the forest of Ascetir near our village there will be a meeting for sorcerers."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has supported me. There are a lot of people who put this story on alert and who favorited it. I have already to story written down the next chapter will most likely be up on Thursday. also a thank you to merlinfan1996 who wanted to beta it for me.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was surprised to hear that. A meeting for sorcerers that was probably the one Merlin was going to. Then he realized something from the letter. "You said a meeting for sorcerers. Are you sure it's not a meeting with sorcerers?"<p>

If it was a meeting with sorcerers then there would be a lot of people who didn't have to do anything with magic but if it was a meeting for sorcerers then the last thing Arthur was wanted to think about now was Merlin.

"It is a meeting for sorcerers, sire. Only those with magic can go there or if someone with magic invited you to come." Lucas answered.

Arthur was relieved to hear that. This meant that that Gilli was probably a sorcerer and Merlin was just with him. But still Merlin was going to a place with a lot of sorcerers. Then something struck him.

"How do you know about this?" He asked at Lucas.

"My daughter, she lives in Cendred's old kingdom. She is a good girl but she can do magic, sire. But I swear to you that she isn't evil. Please sire, don't do anything against here." Lucas was pleading and it didn't look like he was going to stop. Arthur could understand that. This man was terrified that he was going to kill his daughter.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything but I have to ask. Why did she tell you this; surely she would know that you would come to me."

"She is a good person, my lord." Arthur had to smile at this. It looked like Lucas was still worried about his daughter even though he had told him that he won't harm her. "She is thinking that is there are so many sorcerers together that they could start to plot against you. That is not the meaning of this meeting but if there is one sorcerer who starts to turn them against you it could be very dangerous."

"Do you think that your daughter can take me and four knights to the meeting?" Arthur asked. If they would be able to get to the meeting then he could keep an aye open for danger towards Camelot.

"I think she would be able to do that, sire. She is with me now so you can go with her."

"Good, tell her to be in the stables in half an hour."

**ArThUrArThUr**

Arthur had chosen four knights on this mission. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon. He had chosen this knights because he trusted them to most but he had another reason. If they would see Merlin he would be able to trust them not to say anything to anyone. Hell he hadn't even thought about what to do if they would find Merlin. He would sort that later out. Now he had to go to the stable's and meet Lucas daughter.

Everyone was already at the stable's when Arthur arrived. He saw a blond, long, young women with blue eyes.

"You must be Lucas's daughter. I'm Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm Lynn, your highness." Arthur noticed that she was scared. Immediately he called himself an idiot. Of course she was scared he hated sorcerers and executed them. "Lynn, I give you my word that we won't hurt you or do anything to harm you."

"Thank you, your highness."

He looked where the knights were and called them over. "Men, when we are in the meeting I don't want any of us t be recognised. So when we are there I want that you put these on." Arthur gave them all a cloak with a big hood that they could easily hide there faces.

**MeRlInMeRlIn**

Gilli and Merlin were walking now for two hours. They didn't want to stop because at the meeting there would be enough time to rest and the wanted to be there as soon as possible.

Gilli had told Merlin what the meeting would be like. It would just be a lot of sorcerers coming together and actually not much beside's that. But the great thing about it was that you could just be yourself without having to lie. The meeting would be two days and on the third day everyone would go back to where they were from.

The walk would take five hours which meant that they had three hours left to walk. Merlin was used to that by now after all those time's that Arthur had decided to go on a hunt.

After another three hours they saw light between the tree's and the had arrived at the meeting. There were a few people guarding the clearing from the meeting. They asked at everyone who wished to enter the clearing to show some magic and after that they where allowed to enter.

**ArThUrArThUr**

After a few long hours Arthur, the knights and Lynn saw the clearing. Arthur and the knights put their cloaks on and they all went to the clearing.

Arthur saw a few men just outside the clearing. When they saw Lynn, Arthur and the knights they went to them and asked to use magic. Arthur really hoped that Lucas was right and that he and the others didn't need to have magic to go to the meeting. Lynn used magic and said that they didn't have magic but that they were friends. The guards looked at them for a few moments but let them pass. They where in the meeting.

Arthur needed first a few minutes to look around. Everywhere everyone was using magic. They didn't use it to harm someone but just for fun or the help themselves or others. When he took a look at the knights he saw that they were also surprised to see so much magic just being used. Lynn however looked like she had expected this so Arthur concluded that it was normal.

There were a lot of campfires in the clearing. At each campfire there was a small group of sorcerers sitting. There were also a lot of sorcerers walking around the clearing to see if there was someone they knew.

They walked into the clearing and Arthur saw a boy. He didn't knew this boy but he had a feeling that he had seen him before. Before Arthur had the chance to look away the boy walked over to them.

"Hey." The strange boy said. "I don't think we have met before, haven't we? My name is Gilli."

Arthur felt how is heart was suddenly beating faster. This boy was Gilli. So this was probably the boy Merlin was with. Which means that this boy was certainly a sorcerer else Merlin wouldn't be able to come to the meeting. Then he realised that Gilli was waiting for him to respond and to tell him his name. he could hardly tell Gilli that he was Arthur Pendragon.

"I'm Tymen" Arthur said back.

"Well Tymen, do you have already a place where you sit or do you want to sit with me?" Arthur didn't know what to say. If he would go with Gilli then he would see Merlin and he could check if Merlin was alright. On the other hand Merlin would maybe be able to recognise Arthur. However, before he had the chance to reply Lynn answered Gilli.

"We would love to." She said.

"Good if you would follow me then I would bring you there." Gilli said and stared to walk.

During the walk Arthur went to his knights. "Whoever sits at the fire you will pretend that you don't know him and you won't talk to him if you know him."

The knights where confused by this. Arthur talked like he was talking about a specific person not like it was just possible but that they where actually going to see someone they knew.

When they came closer to a fire where there was just one person sitting Arthur saw that that person was also wearing a cloak. Then Gilli started talking the person.

"Merlin we have visitors could you please duplicate some meat?" Gilli asked the person. Arthur could hear how the knights gasped.

"Why don't you do it yourself I already have done it a few time this evening. Next time is your turn." A familiar voice spoke. Then he saw how Merlin picked up some meat. Merlin muttered some words and then the meat duplicated himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think is going to happen now. please be nice -even if I end this chapter with a cliffie- and review. the next chapter will probably be up on Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter this is the new one.**

* * *

><p>Sorcerer.<p>

Merlin is a sorcerer.

Merlin had lied to him.

Merlin had betrayed him.

Merlin had broken the law.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He had just seen how Merlin had used magic. He wanted to cross the campfire and go to Merlin to be angry at him. No he wasn't angry at Merlin he was furious. How could Merlin do this to him? Was everything Merlin had told him a lie? Did he even know Merlin?

Arthur looked around. All of the knights were surprised. But none of them were like Arthur. They were all surprised but none of them where as mad as Arthur. Arthur had also always thought that he knew Merlin best. That Merlin didn't lie to him and that Merlin was his friend.

Maybe Merlin had pretended that he was Arthur's friend. Friends didn't keep secrets like that from each other, did they? Friends didn't lie and they certainly didn't betray each other. That meant that Merlin wasn't Arthur's friend. Because Merlin had done all those things.

No. Arthur thought. Merlin had saved his life. Merlin had been there for Arthur when there was none left for him. Friend where there for you when you need someone. If you thought about those time then Merlin was his friend.

Then he saw in his mind again how Merlin duplicated the meat.

Merlin had magic which meant that Merlin was evil. He hadn't thought about that yet. Arthur was raised with the belief that those who practised magic where evil but the Merlin Arthur knew didn't have an evil bone in his body. Could Merlin be evil? The idea sounded ridiculous; Merlin and evil just didn't fit in the same sentence.

Just like Merlin and betrayal, whispered a part of his mind.

Arthur didn't want to think about that and forced himself to look around to think about something else. He saw that the knights were sitting around the fire from Merlin and Gilli. When he sat down Merlin gave him some water and some of the meat he duplicated. Arthur was wondering if he really was going to eat that. Merlin had made this with magic.

At least he brought his sword with him. He had hid it beneath his cloak so that the sorcerers didn't know he had it with him. If they saw him with a sword they might think why he needed one. Sorcerers didn't need swords after all.

He saw that everyone around him was eating Merlin's meat. He was hungry and even if he didn't want to eat this he really needed some food. Eventually he took a small bite.

It didn't taste different then the meat he usually ate and he didn't think that Merlin conjured food for Arthur when the cook made Arthur's food. That would just be a waste of time for Merlin and even Merlin wasn't stupid enough for that.

Arthur was relaxed a little bit and moved a little on the log he was sitting on.

"Nice sword." Gilli said to Arthur.

It was a miracle that Arthur didn't die from a heart attack. When he moved on the log hadn't noticed that his cloak wasn't covering his sword anymore and Gilli had seen is sword. Arthur looked for a few seconds to Merlin but before he had the chance to do something Merlin said something.

"Let me see." Merlin said.

Arthur's throat was dry. He didn't want that Merlin took a look at the sword even for a few seconds. Merlin would be able to recognise it. He had polished it enough for that. What could Arthur do? If Arthur didn't let Merlin look they would know that there was something wrong. There was just one option. Arthur pulled his sword out his scabbard and gave it to Merlin.

Merlin took it and from the moment he touched it he paled. He had recognised it. Merlin looked up to Arthur and what Arthur saw surprised him.

There was fear in Merlin eyes. Arthur had called Merlin many times a coward but he knew that Merlin was brave. He had never seen Merlin terrified of something. Merlin was scared sometimes. And thinking back at the times that he had seen Merlin scared it was more that Merlin was careful than scared. Because when Merlin was careful most of the times Merlin had every right to be careful since after those time something happened.

But Merlin was terrified of Arthur. Merlin had been with Arthur trough so many things and Arthur didn't doubt that is Merlin wanted that he was able to defeat him. Why would Merlin be terrified of him?

"Merlin?" Gilli asked. He had seen on his friends face that something was wrong.

Merlin ignored him and looked at Arthur, the knights and Lynn. "One of you has got magic." Merlin said. "Who?"

"Merlin, what is going on?" asked Gilli.

"You know that I'm Arthur's servant, do you?" Merlin said. And when Gilli nodded Merlin continued. "One of the chores that I have to do is polishing his sword. I'll recognise Arthurs sword everywhere. This sword will only be easier for me to recognise because this sword was made by the father from one of my friend. That friend gave it to me and I brought it to the dragon who gave it the power to slay the living death. He told me only Arthur was allowed to use this sword but then Uther used it and I had to hide it. Years later I needed the sword and I picked it up at the place where I hid it. After it had done his work I used magic to put it in a stone where only no one could get it out. Then Arthur needed it and I brought Arthur to the stone and with some fairytale I convinced Arthur that he was the only person who could get it out. I used magic to get the sword out and since then the sword belongs to Arthur. The person who is sitting in front of you is Arthur Pendragon.

Gilli went pale and looked terrified at Arthur. Merlin turned himself to the knights and Lynn. "Who is a sorcerer?" He asked again.

Lynn showed him her magic and Arthur saw how his friends magic turned from terrified to anger.

"How could you?" Merlin asked in a very dangerous voice that Arthur had never heard before from Merlin. "You betrayed every person who is here at the meeting. You betrayed your kind and your kin. Gilli here called me once a traitor because of what I do but even though there have been a lot of evil sorcerers attacking Camelot I have never betrayed a single sorcerer to a Pendragon when they hadn't done anything yet. And even then most of the time I just dealt with them myself. You are a traitor because this meeting is a peaceful meeting. No one will get harmed from this why did you do this?"

"Because," Lynn started. ", Morgana asked me and my father to bring Arthur and a few knights here. She wanted to know who the sorcerer Emrys is and to kill him. And that is what Arthur and his knights are here for. Because Emrys won't be able to attack them. If he does that the other sorcerers will notice that they are here and that will bring Arthur and the knight into a dangerous position. Emrys doesn't want to danger them because Morgana told me and my father that that traitor protects them. If you tell us who Emrys is then I'll make sure that we leave you alone and you and your friends will be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LYNN IS EVIL! Who of you did expect that. I did but she is my own character. ****Only one chapter left. I'll upload it on Sunday or on Monday. I'll try to upload it on Sunday but maybe I'm away then and if I get home to late I've to upload later, sorry. Reviews always make me feel better and I need that because I'm sick. So could you please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur was shocked. Hadn't he been enough betrayed today. What was he going to do now? Even if he didn't like her now, Lynn had been right. If he did anything now the other sorcerers would notice and they would be in a lot of trouble.

He looked to Merlin. In the last few years Merlin's wisdom had helped him so much that he didn't even think about it anymore he was now just expecting that Merlin had an idea.

"Do you know why Morgana sent you and your father to kill Emrys?" Merlin asked. "Do you know why she didn't go after Emrys herself?"

Arthur was puzzled by that question. When he took a look at Lynn he saw that she was surprised by this. Gilli on the other hand was just looking at Merlin like he had expected that Merlin could be in control like this.

Lynn had also realized that Merlin was in control and answered Merlin's question.

"Why would she do something herself? She is a powerful sorceress." She replied.

"Exactly." Merlin said back. "She is powerful. She will have much more of a chance to defeat Emrys then you have got. After all Emrys is prophesied to be the last warlock ever."

"I'm powerful and I have Arthur here. Emrys won't be able to do anything against me."

Arthur saw for a second a change in Merlin's expression. It was not long but for Arthur it was long enough to know that Merlin had a plan.

"Can I show you something? It is not far from here. It may help Morgana on her search." Said Merlin.

Lynn hesitated for a few seconds and came and then she told Merlin her answer.

"Show me but I warn you I already told you I am powerful so I you even think about one second to cross me you will regret it."

Merlin brought them to a small field outside the clearing. When they were there Merlin started to talk in a way Arthur had never heard before. Even the sorcerers he had seen never spoke like that.

"What did you do?" Lynn asked nervously.

"You'll see" was Merlin's answer. "But it may take a while."

After half an hour they something in the sky. Arthur didn't, no couldn't, believe it. It was a dragon. The dragon that he had slain a few years ago. When the dragon was coming closer Merlin made a ring of fire around the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked nervously.  
>"If we fight here the other sorcerers won't notice it. The dragon can keep Arthur and the knights safe while I am fighting you." Merlin said back. This wasn't the clumsy idiot Arthur knew. Merlin looked powerful, in control.<p>

"And you think that you are able to defeat me?" Lynn asked.

Merlin looked at her for a few seconds and then spoke to her in a dangerous tone. "I am Emrys."

Merlin is Emrys. Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer ever. It was already a shock for Arthur to find out that Merlin had magic. Now it turned out that Merlin was the most powerful.

The dragon landed in the clearing and looked a few seconds around before he turned to Merlin. "Young warlock, what is it this time?"

"Can you please keep Arthur, Gilli and the knights save when I am fighting with her?" Merlin asked at the dragon. Arthur was surprised to see that Merlin didn't look scared of the dragon at all.

Before the dragon had a chance to reply Lynn started the attack. Merlin reacted immediately and blocked the attack. Sending his own spell back at her. The fight continued like that a few minutes. When Lynn was sending spells at Merlin Merlin was blocking them. Arthur noticed that Merlin was holding back. He had seen Merlin enough times in battle to know that he wasn't even trying to really harm her. He could also see that Lynn was losing. Then Merlin send his spell to Lynn and hit her. Lynn felled on the ground. She wasn't dead but Arthur saw that she was dying.

Lynn looked up at Arthur one last time and send a spell in Arthur's direction. Arthur closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Then he heard a scream. He opened his eyes and saw Merlin in front of him falling to the ground. When he took a look at Lynn he saw that she was dead.

"MERLIN!"

But when Arthur reached Merlin, Merlin's eyes were closed. "No." Arthur whispered, fearing the worst.

Then the dragon walked to Merlin. "I can heal Merlin but he will be unconscious for a few days." He said.

Arthur laughed in relief. Merlin was going to be fine. The dragon healed Merlin and then left.

Arthur took Merlin in his arms and walked to the horses. He lay Merlin on front of him and Gilli got Lynn's horse.

**ArThUrArThUr**

After a few hours they saw Camelot. They rode into the courtyard and Arthur immediately brought Merlin to Gaius. When Gaius saw Merlin he sprung in action and started to care for him. There was not much that Gaius could do for him. The dragon had already healed Merlin. He was just unconscious. Then Arthur had something to explain to Gaius. When he was done with is story Gaius looked at Merlin and turned then back at Arthur.  
>"What are you going to do now, sire?" he asked Arthur.<p>

"He saved me. I won't harm him but I do want to speak with him." Arthur said.

**MeRlInMeRlIn**

When Merlin opened his eyes everything was a blur. He blinked a few times and then he saw that he was in his own room in Camelot. He looked around and saw Arthur.

"Good morning, sleepy head." said Arthur when he noticed him.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Don't you remember?" Arthur asked.

Then everything came back to Merlin. Gilli, the meeting the strangers at the campfire. No Arthur and the knight were those strangers. Then he had fought with an sorcerer. Then the most important thing dawned into him. Arthur knew that he has magic.

"Please Arthur" Merlin begged. "I never wished you harm. Please believe me. I'll never harm you or Camelot. I have always protected you. Please don't kill me!"

**ArThUrArThUr**

aRTHUR was glad to see that Merlin had woken up. Arthur was surprised that Merlin didn't remember anything but then he saw the realisation in Merlin eyes that Merlin started to remember what happened. The Arthur saw something else in Merlin's eyes. Fear towards Arthur. Merlin started pleading for his live and Arthur didn't know what to do. Merlin had defeated a powerful sorcerer but was sacred of Arthur. It pained him to see Merlin like this.

"Merlin." he said. He maybe didn't know what to do but this couldn't continue.

When Merlin heard his name he stopped begging and looked at Arthur. His eyes wide with fear.

"You saved me when you jump in front of me and took that curse. I won't kill or harm you. I just want one thing. Could you please tell me everything that you have done?"

Merlin looked at him for a few seconds disbelief written all over his face. But then started talking.

A few hours later Merlin was done talking and Arthur knew that he didn't want to lose Merlin from his side. Merlin felled asleep again and Arthur went to his chambers knowing that Merlin would always help him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the last chapter. I hope that you liked it. please review this last chapter.**


End file.
